We Need To Talk
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: It started off with the pictures' faces from years past. Then there was the treasure cove that Jack had and the Detective knew they had to say something. (One-Shot. Spoiler Alert)


_Because I've recently bought the new Dark Parable and I was slapped in the face with so much inspiration!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Dark Parables or any fairy tales used. _

_**Summary:**__ It started off with the pictures' faces from years past. Then there was the treasure cove that Jack had and the Detective knew they had to say something._

* * *

**We need to talk**

Jack knew something was wrong the moment the Detective returned from his cottage. The Detective said nothing at first as they handed over the healing potion. Jack drunk the potion and was back on his feet again.

"I feel much better. Let's climb the beanstalk and end this." He grinned. The Detective did not reply nor look at him. Jack knew that neither of them could work with the oppressive silence surronding them. "Is something wrong?"

"Your team..." The Detective motioned back to the cottage. "You said that they were left in the Sky Kingdom." Jack winced but nodded his head. He didn't want to be reminded of what he did but he was going to set things right. "How do you know Raphael?"

"He was a friend. A good friend." Jack could still picture the face of his friend. "The heist might have gone off better if he was still with us." The Detective frowned a little.

"He left?"

"In search of a girl he called Eldra." Jack smiled and shook his head. "He was head over heels in love with her. Wouldn't stop talking about her. Funny enough Emma knew Eldra too. Said she was too cocky for her own good." Jack paused when he noticed how quiet the Detective got. "I never heard from Raphael again. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He died." The Detective bluntly replied. They winced at the way the reply was said. Jack hung his head.

"Oh god." He looked up at the Detective; his eyes shadowed by the rim of his hat. "How?" The Detective spoke quickly; telling a short-hand verison of the events. Jack cursed to himself.

"How do you know the king of the Mist Kingdom?" The question from the Detective had caught him off guard. He straightened up and stared at the Detective.

"Audon? He was a friend. He wasn't part of my team but we hung out whenever he could." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I knew he was a prince back then but didn't know which Kingdom." He paused and scratched his head. "Didn't the Mist Kingdom vanish though?"

"King Audon IV of the Mist Kingdom." The Detective corrected. "The Kingdom did vanish but the curse on it has been broken. There's nothing left there now."

"And Audon?" The Detective shook their head. Jack sighed. "I suppose it was too much to ask." Jack's eyes turned to the beanstalk and the Sky Kingdom. "We should get going."

"The mirror in the basement." The Detective began. Jack knew what mirror they spoke of. "That was taken from the Snow Kingdom, correct?" Jack nodded his head. "You do know it is a replica."

"How would you know? It could be the real thing." Jack challenged with a smirk. The Detective smiled back and shook their head.

"The Truth Mirror is housed at the hideout of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. The False Mirror was shattered by me." Jack's smirk got wider.

"You got me. It's a replica taken from the kingdom. It looked pretty." He chuckled. Jack made his way towards the beanstalk.

"The statue of Briar Rose?" Jack paused and turned. "You took that from the castle in Scotland?"

"You've been?" The Detective nodded their head.

"I've seen the statue. It was there when I went." For the second time, Jack began to feel guilty for all his stealing. The Detective smiled warmly. "The golden statue of the Frog Prince?" Jack grinned sheepishly.

"I stopped by. Heard of an underground caslte and found a shrine. That frog took a lot of strenght to get back." He joked.

"What about the glass slipper?"

"It was given to me by the Queen of the Mist Kingdom. Something about how Audon had stolen it from a _Godmother_. Whatever that mean." Jack answered. The Detective's mind wondered back to the skeleton of the Queen left in the main bedroom of the kingdom. Could the Queen have been a Cinderlla once?

The Detective shook her head. That Queen had not been given her happily ever after. The Detective looked back at Jack.

"And before you ask the Red Riding Hood Cloak belonged to my Emma. She was sister but leaving and joining me." The Detective slowly nodded their head and joined Jack at the beanstalk.

"We should get going."

"You're not going to take those things back?" Jack asked. The Detective shook their head.

"I'm here to put an end to the Sky Kingdom." The Detective grinned at Jack. "As far as I'm concerned I didn't see anything." Jack returned the smile.

"Thank you Detective."


End file.
